


Found & Lost

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Jedi Rebel Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Years [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate reality travel, Found Family, Gen, Jedi Harry Potter, Search Rescue and Retrieval AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Commander Saneone of the 425th Search and Rescue and the 429th Leviathan finds a child with a special destiny.





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> So... I know I have a Jedi Harry story already, I have not abandoned it. I just got really excited about this one (and I'm on cold medicine). This combines Harry with my Star Wars AU Search, Rescue, and Retrieval POST Order 66, where the Jedi are in exile and rebuilding the Order in a new direction. Also, I know this is short, because this is the prequel to the Main Event.

Saneone was no Jedi, and he was grateful.  He’d worked with them for five years, especially following the two Generals who headed up the GAR’s Search and Rescue battalion and had never once wished for any of the seeming benefits of the Force.  Watching Kara throw herself onto, off of, and around ambushes, or Jaran’s habit of staring at him before reminding him that Saneone was, in fact, trained for this, just tell him where to go, and Saneone was content with keeping his batchmates under control and keeping his brothers alive.

No one talked about the night he’d confirmed Chip was CT-798.  The recycler droids on the _Retrieval_ had beeped in dismay at the sight of him up until the day the old ship had been destroyed in battle.

So finding the tiny, green eyed child hidden in the wall of a Jedi hide out had been the result of planning, of grid searches and an awareness of people.  The Jedi hiding here had been protecting this area for a reason.  Saneone’s job was to find the reason.

A child, tiny and silent, green eyes wide with terror, wasn’t entirely what he’d expected, but entirely unsurprising.  The Jedi would defend an innocent no matter the cost, a trick that had cost so many of them in the war.

“Sir,” Chaos said quietly.

“Got a kid,” Saneone replied shortly, pulling his helmet off as he knelt down.  “Better get the General.”

“On it,” Chaos said.

Saneone carefully pulled off one of his gloves so that he could coax the little one out of his hiding space.  “Hey there,” Saneone said gently, “come on, ad’ika, come on out.”

The little boy drew back for a moment, sniffled, then threw himself forward and into Saneone’s chest.  Saneone caught him carefully, making sure he didn’t actually collide with his armor too hard as the little boy began to cry.

“It’s okay,” Saneone said, shifting so he could stand up as footsteps heralded the arrival of the General.  “It’s okay, ad’ika.  I got you.”

“Commander,” Kara Saje said as she approached from the side.

“Found a kid,” Saneone said as he rocked back and forth, cradling the head of the child.

“I see,” Kara Saje said, looking thoughtful.  She reached out carefully, and Saneone glanced over at the sharp intake of break.

For a long moment, Kara Saje’s eyes were wide, pupils blown incredibly large, before they dilated, and then she blinked, and they were normal.

“Sir?”  Saneone said.

Kara Saje blinked a few more times, then glanced up with him with a hummed inquiry.

“Are you all right sir?”  Saneone pressed.

“Yes,” Kara Saje said slowly, “he’s Force sensitive, Saneone, and alone.  There’s, I, I need to speak with Master Plo Koon.  Can you keep an eye on him for now?”

“Yes sir,” Saneone said.

“Thank you,” Kara Saje said, “if we’ve cleared this building, we should go.  Whoever was hunting them may not be as far away as we’d like.”

Saneone took the boy out, letting Imp grab his bucket as they went.  By the time they were back on the freighter, the boy had fallen asleep, probably having cried himself out.

“What do we call him?”  Chaos asked as Imp and Mischief went up to get the ship ready to go.

“He probably already has a name,” Saneone replied, and nodded, “hand me one of the emergency blankets.”

Mayhem brought it over and helped Saneone bundled the kid up warmly.

“Sane,” Mayhem said, sitting beside him as the two squads and the general entered the ship, “Are we keeping him?”

Saneone looked at the sleeping boy, noting that his skin was almost as dark as Saneone’s hand, or any of his brothers for that matter.  The hair, well, not many of his brothers wore their hair long so he couldn’t say if the unruly mess was similar, but there was something.

“Maybe,” Saneone said, glancing up at Mayhem, “Maybe I will.”

“Maybe we will, vod,” Chaos said, bumping his other shoulder gently.  “You’re not getting rid of us that easily.”

Five years of war, the aftermath of a Sith’s genocide, and Saneone smiled, “No I’m really not, am I?”

/././.\\.\\.\

Letting Doctor Val and Master Healer Saje take the boy when they got back to the refuge was difficult.  Saneone had held him all through the flight, letting the boy sleep quietly while Kara Saje and her people moved around them.  Kara Saje had twice come by to look at the boy before disappearing with her data pad, but whatever it was she drew, Saneone did not know.

“Commander,” Kara Saje said.

“Sir?”  Saneone replied.

“Bring the boy up to the Council when he’s released from medical, please,” Kara Saje said, then hesitated, “I’m not, I’m not being too forward, am I?  I mean, it seemed like you’d take him.”

Saneone smiled, “I would be honored, General.  The others will help, of course.”

“Of course,” Kara Saje said.  “Then bring him up to the Council and we’ll discuss some things.”

“Yes sir,” Saneone said, and went to find his charge, he could hear him start to scream as the healers entered the medical building.

After leaving medical and having changed into his officer’s uniform, Saneone carried the boy up to the newly completed Council building.  Kara Saje was waiting in the hall for him, speaking quietly to Chip.

The Padawan Clone was seventeen now and starting to look more like his brothers, although he was still shorter than most of them, a fact which Saneone knew he was teased about frequently.  It wouldn’t be too much longer before the other survivors at the refuge really began questioning Chip’s parentage, and the truth would have to come out, as unusual as it was.

“Saneone,” Chip said, prompting Kara Saje to turn.  “How’s the boy?”

“Healthy,” Saneone replied.  “General.”

“Let’s go in,” Kara Saje said, “Chip, wait out here.”

“Yes ma’am,” Chip said with a half-bow.

Saneone followed Kara Saje into the Council’s receiving room, pausing long enough to take in the people waiting for him.

Master Plo Koon he had expected, given Kara Saje’s earlier comments, and Master Quinlan Vos was another he’d anticipated, although the man’s pinched expression proved that _he_ hadn’t wanted to be there.  As they walked closer, Saneone also noted that Master Vos’s eyes were bloodshot, so that expression probably meant the man had been drinking again.  Waiting behind him was his padawan, Sophia Wight, who looked as sad as her master, if slightly less hungover.  Some memory of Aayla Secura then, an anniversary of some sort.

Also waiting for them was Master Sarisa, the Twi’lek healer was eyeing Master Vos with a combination of sympathy and calculation, as if she respected his grief but was definitely planning something for his hangover.

“Commander Saneone,” Master Plo Koon said, calling the room’s attention.

“Master Plo Koon,” Saneone replied, freeing a hand to salute him.

“This is the boy?”  Master Plo Koon asked.

“Yes sir,” Saneone said, shifting the boy as a distraction from the sarcastic comment that itched to be made.

“Kara has provided us with the outcome of her visions regarding the boy, and we’ve all meditated more on the matter,” Master Plo Koon said after a moment.  “The boy is Force Sensitive, but he is, more than that.  His destiny is unusual, but what he needs most, the reason we have seen for his presence here, is that he needs family more.  Kara indicated you were willing to take care of the boy.”

Saneone made himself relax when the boy started to shift a little, “I do.  I don’t care what destiny he has.  Family matters more.”

“Then he is yours,” Master Quinlan said quietly.

“Our visions showed us a name,” Master Sarisa said, her voice just loud enough that Quinlan flinched.  “Would you care to know it?”

“I don’t know if it will stay his name,” Saneone said, “I imagine we’ll find one that suits better, but we’ll have to call him something until then.”

“His name is Harry Potter.”


	2. Lost

“Saneone!”

Saneone leaned out of his kitchen, “In here, Chip!”

“Oh good,” Chip said, letting himself into Saneone’s cottage, “Is Trick here?”

“No, he went with Master Micah to Javor for some flight training,” Saneone said.

“Well, good, because I’ve been asked to tell you a few things,” Chip said, “and I don’t know how you’re going to take this so I need to know if I should be holding my blaster or not.”

“Why would that make a difference?”  Saneone asked.

“You’re faster on the draw than I am,” Chip said, “if you’re wearing a blaster then I want to be holding mine.”

“I’m not,” Saneone said, “I don’t cook armed, it makes Mayhem nervous.”

Chip snorted, “Right, so, first, when Trick gets back, he’s going to be up for his Trials.  I mean, there’s some waffling about him getting his license or not, but we both know that your kid flies like a madman.”

“Okay, that’s good,” Saneone said, “Trick’s worked hard to be a Jedi.  I’m proud that he’s being recognized for it.”

“It’s the second that’s more trouble,” Chip said.

“What’s that?”  Saneone asked as he slid the casserole into the oven.

“Sometime soon, he’s leaving,” Chip said.  “Not on a mission, vod, but, maybe for good.”

“Leaving, as in dead?”  Saneone said.

“No,” Chip shook his head.  “You know that there’s something unusual about Trick.”

Saneone snorted, “I’ve known that since the day I brought him here.  Even if he didn’t turn Master Saje’s hair purple and Doctor Krysta’s hair blue, he’s always been something.”

“Well, that’s just it.  Trick wasn’t born in our galaxy.  We don’t know where he’s from or how he got here, but sometime soon, he’s going to be leaving.”  Chip said.

“Do you know how?”  Saneone asked.

Chip winced and leaned back slightly, “So, you know how Hazard is about Force artifacts?”

“Yes,” Saneone said.

“And how Trick’s best friend is Foxxe?”  Chip continued.

“Yes,” Saneone repeated.

“So, uh, the Force artifact whatever that is?  Apparently, it’s, uh, Clan Val genetics,” Chip said.

Saneone considered for a moment, keeping his face blank with all the skill granted from growing up with his brothers.  “So my son’s best friend is going to somehow create a Hazard Situation that sends him back to the planet of his birth.”

“Yes,” Chip replied.

Saneone sighed, “All right then.  I’ll keep that in mind Chip.”

“Wait, what?  I kind of thought you’d shoot me for that,” Chip said.

“I’m not armed,” Saneone said, “and the one I want to shoot is Wolffe.”

“Why Wolffe?”  Chip asked.

“Because he’s partly responsible and he’s not on planet, and so I have a very good excuse for not shooting someone,” Saneone said.

“Makes sense,” Chip said.  “I am sorry, Saneone.”

“He’s not dying,” Saneone retorted, “we’ve all had to let someone go, Chip.  Besides you said he was leaving, you never said I’d never see him again.”

Chip’s smile was bitter and broken, the way that only one of them could smile sometimes, “Here I thought you were a pessimist, big brother.”

“Only when I have to be,” Saneone replied quietly.

There was no reply for that, only the look of experience.

Saneone stood, “So, the Trials.  Isn’t Trick a little young?  I mean, he’s not, not accelerated.”

“Not really,” Chip replied, “he’s sixteen standard, but he’s intelligent and skilled and he’s been on missions before.”

Saneone, his back to Chip as he started cleaning up, smirked.  That would be why Chip thought he’d shoot him.  There had been some not nice words exchanged when they’d sent his son on an assignment and didn’t tell him about it before he left.

“Any idea about where he’ll be assigned?”  Saneone asked.

“The great debate right now is either Search and Rescue or Intelligence.  I’m pretty sure Foxxe has designs on bringing him into her team, but Master Kasper is holding off on confirming it.”  Chip replied, “Pretty sure there’s at least three different bets going on how long Foxxe can keep from going off on Kasper.  Ironically, he’s very attached to the concept of no attachment.”

Saneone was quietly grateful that Micah had not held onto that sort of ideology once they’d all agreed to let it go.  Most of the War Padawans had handled the change in ideology far better than the Knights and Generals who had survived.

“Any other gossip worth knowing?”  Saneone asked.

“Misha’s going to get his ass busted,” Chip said with a soft snort, “but that’s not really a surprise, is it?”

“As much trouble as that kid gets into?”  Saneone said, “What’s he done now?”

“Misha wants to try out one of the aethersprites, but he isn’t exactly asking for permission,” Chip said with a wry smile.  “Master Quin’s been diverting him, and they’re on mission now so hopefully he’ll have a diversion when he gets back.”

“Hopefully Faith will be back from her mission in time.  She is a moderating influence.”  Saneone said.

“For certain definitions of moderation,” Chip agreed.  He stood, “I’d better getting going, sir.”

“All right,” Saneone replied, “and Chip,” he turned to look at his brother, “I appreciate knowing, but, don’t tell me when.  I will appreciate what time we are given without it hanging over us.”

“I understand,” Chip said, “See you later vod.”

Saneone watched his brother leave and leaned against the counter, resting his head in his hands.  On the one hand, he’d promised never to keep secrets from his batchmates, on the other, if they knew, they would fight this, and Saneone wasn’t sure they were wrong.

/././././.\\.\\.\\.\\.\

“Buir, I’m home!”

Saneone grinned, “I’m in the kitchen.  How was your trip?”

“Got my license,” Trick replied as he bounced into the kitchen, green eyes bright with joy and waving a data pad around.  “Finally, am I right?”

“I knew you could do it,” Saneone said, giving his son a quick hug.

“Master Micah said I’ll be up for my Trials soon,” Trick said as he put the datapad on the table, “Like, I’m going to be a Knight!  Can you believe it?”

“Yes,” Saneone said, leaning against the counter with a smile, “I really can.  You’re ready for it, Trick.”

Trick ducked his head a little, “I’m sixteen, Buir, that’s young.”

“You’ve been training since you were eight, Trick,” Saneone said, “It’s just an acknowledgement of your skill and hard work.  Now, did you get lunch?”

“Light lunch,” Trick said, “Foxxe wants to spar later.”

“Care to spar with me now then?”  Saneone asked.

“Sure,” Trick said, “I could use the energy burn.”

/././././.\\.\\.\\.\\.\

“Saneone!”

Someone pounded on the door to the house, startling Saneone enough that he dropped his datapad, “Here!”  He called scrambling for his blaster and armored jacket.

“Shit,” Chip said as he slammed open the door, “Shit, vod, it’s Trick.”

“What, what happened?”  Saneone said as he slid the blaster in his belt so he could pull on the jacket.

“So, you know how we said Foxxe would create a Hazard Situation,” Chip said carefully.

“No,” Saneone said.  “He said they were sparring.”

“Not exactly,” Micah said as he appeared behind Chip.

“What happened,” Saneone said, falling back into the command tone he’d learned as a cadet.

“Foxxe wanted to prove she was ready for bigger missions,” Micah said, “and she talked Trick into helping her.  Their plan was to get into the artifact vault and back out without getting caught.”

“But Mysta Val set off an artifact,” Saneone guessed.

“Yeah,” Chip said, “it only took Trick though.  You’re wanted before the Council.”

“Let me get my boots on,” Saneone said.

The Council was meeting in full, with Foxxe standing before them sobbing harshly.  For a moment, Saneone was seized with the urge to lash out at her, to say words that would tear into her, but Chip bumped his shoulder and he recalled himself.  In the days to come, Foxxe’s own guilt would do far more to teach her restraint than anything Saneone could do.  In the meantime, Saneone had to fall onto years old training in self control of his tongue and his emotions.  This was not the moment to lose it on any of the Jedi for something that had been as much Trick’s fault as it was Foxxe’s.

“You have been informed as to your son’s accident, Saneone?”  Plo Koon asked.

“Yes sir,” Saneone said, he bit his lip, “do you know, when will he come back?”

“We don’t know,” Kara said gently, as she toyed with a stylus, “I’ve tried, but nothing’s become clear yet.  As soon as I know, you’ll know.”

“Thank you,” Saneone said.

“I am sorry,” Foxxe said, her voice hitching as she tried to calm herself.

“Next time,” Saneone said, “listen to your Master, Fox’ika.  He’ll be back when we least expect it.”

“You are dismissed, Padawan,” Master Plo said.  Foxxe bowed and hurried off.

“Saneone,” Kara said, “We’ll figure this out.”

Trust his general to understand just how _not fine_ he was with all of it.  He met her eyes even as Chip pressed their shoulders together in support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trick = Harry (They did rename him)
> 
> Also, the alternate summary of events was: So my son's best friend is going to create a Hazard Situation that yeets him back to the planet of his birth?


End file.
